Cupid
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: Ah... love is in the air. Chocolates here, roses there, a love sprite causing mischief over there... [RxB]


**Disclaimer: How can one own an immortal cherub? I'd capture myself a love sprite, but as it is: I do not own Cupid or Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Why didn't I think of creating an anime/manga about shadow games + Egypt + split personalities + duel monsters + spikey hair!?**

**Warning: Rated for language **

Happy Valentine's Day!

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."_ -Romeo and Juliet

* * *

February 14. Valentine's Day. The day of lovers and sweethearts. 

The day where Cupid is free to spread his love where ever he so desires. He's known to be a mischievous little winged cherub going around in nothing but his birthday suit and his miniature bow and arrow, striking love at random hearts. At the mature age for an immortal, he is bent on destroying all traces of his baby pictures. You don't see tabloids of Cupid wearing a rainbow bunny costume, do you?

Currently, the immortal, disguised as a human, can be found leaning against a school locker brushing his gold blond hair from his define face. His cerulean eyes gazing contently at the couples who are whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, or the ones who are accepting gifts of devotion, or the ones who are simply basting in each other's presence.

Yes, it is Valentine's Day. The one day of the year where it was nationally jam-pack with love. The day in which his power was limitless… that meant, a little fun.

The mischievous glint in his eye from his babyhood had not disappeared through the centuries, instead had only magnified with his knowledge. Azure eyes caught sight of a male mortal. He was a delicate beauty with soft auburn eyes, white hair as soft as a rabbit's tail. (Those rabbits were never going to leave him!) His skin was as pale and as edible as a marshmallow tinged with a healthy pink.

Behind him stalked a more angular version of the albino. Looking like the other's older sibling, the male specimen had mahogany eyes and ivory spikes that were in every other direction like a- like a porcupine! (Ah… so much for being poetic...) Though the mahogany eyed boy kept a casual distance from first boy as if to seem indifferent, Cupid caught the look he cast. It was the look of pure devotion and adoration.

So the auburn eyed boy has a secret admirer!

A smirk had painted itself onto the famous love sprite's face as he pushed himself off the locker. Turning the dial on a random locker and magically opening the lock with a touch and pull of his magic. He had picked a couple of lock picking techniques from the Fae country.

Working his love magic, he waited for just the right moment. His victim—pardon, target-who-was-about-to-fall-madly-in-love-with-his-secret-admirer-if-he-was-not-already-in-love-with-him— unsuspectingly strolling along the lockers, carefully avoiding the couples that was crowding the hallways.

Cupid no longer carried a bow and arrow, though the pictures of arrows through a red heart were cute to draw on Valentine's Day card. No, instead he used more discrete ways. For instance, he once charmed up a snake in which whomever it bit would be love struck. Now that didn't work as well as he planned when the 'poison' was stronger than he expected. The person ended up insanely obsessed. Not to mention snakes were hard to sneak into cities.

This time however, his plan was flawless. First of all, he was wearing his lucky socks! Secondly, he had practiced it on purple penguins! (…that was until they ganged up to ambush him for making their kin go 'goo-goo-gah-gah') Thirdly, he was Cupid of course! He was the god of all things love and dare-he-say-it erotic!

So when placing his hands firmly on the locker, preparing to open it and slam it against his victim, he wasn't in the slightest nervous.

* * *

Ryou Bakura didn't know what hit him. One moment he was walking along the lockers to his next class and the next he was half on the ground in someone's warm arms. 

Still a little dizzy, his gaze straying to the one holding him. He was met with a set of beautiful garnet eyes belonging to Bakura Runihura, the transfer student from Egypt. Bakura Runihura the one whom Ryou had secretly admired from afar. As if subjecting to gravity's wishes, his jaw fell.

Bakura was captivating. His gravity defying hair giving him a look of being electrocuted multiple times sent a shock of delight down his spine, the garnet, almost crimson eyes swirling with so much suppressed sensations, especially that scar on the side of his cheek, giving him an untamed, feral look.

He remembered the first time they had met, he had gathered his lunch and was about to totter back to his table when some jerk rushed by him, knocking his tray from his hands! His lunch stumbled onto the ground in the most disgusting pile. He was cleaning up his lunch, thinking how he was going to have to go without lunch today, when Bakura came along. The Egyptian helped clean up his lunch and so graciously offered him lunch, Ryou couldn't help but agree. When it was time to return to their next class, Bakura threw him a wicked grin and a promise of talking to him again.

And talked they did.

Strangely enough, usually when he looked at Bakura (He hates to admit it, but it was more often than he would have liked to express…) he got this sense of glee and fulfillment. But presently, Ryou felt the most peculiar thing. It was as if he wanted to jump Bakura, wanted to--wanted to seize him! 'Gracious me,' he thought, half dazed, 'Perhaps that fall had hurt my head a little more than I anticipated…'

That train of thought didn't stop him from lifting a hand to caress the elegant scar on Bakura's cheek…

* * *

Bakura was just minding his business, following Ryou to his class along the lockers when a bastard opens his fucking locker so suddenly that it strikes his precious one smack dab in the face. He was surprised to see there wasn't an imprint of Ryou's face! 

Catching Ryou before he fell completely to the ground, he snarled at the fucktard only to catch a glimpse of a smug smile on the attacker's countenance. That little mother fucker had did it on purpose! Why, he's going to rip the fucker's inners and shove it where the sun don't shi--

A soft hand cradled his sensitive cheek, steering him to look down at the person who lay partially in his arms.

"Bakura…" It was spoken so quietly and so filled with awe, he could not remember what had caused his anger previously. The soft chocolate brown eyes that he had so greatly admired from a far was only a few centimetres from his own face. And those luscious lips that had whispered his name were only millimeters from his own.

The Egyptian found that he dare not breathe.

* * *

Cupid felt sure his mission in this school was complete. The school was brimming with love and he had managed to pair up two very fine albinos. 

There was still fourteen more hours to Valentine's Day and he was warmed up to brew up more mischief.

Whistling to himself, the love sprite plot to stop by the local Hallmark to abolish all remains of his baby pictures…

* * *

A/N: A quick Valentine's Day project, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
